1. Field
The present invention relates generally to erected enclosures and shelters. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a ground blind operable to be used by one or more hunters and operable to be selectively erected and collapsed.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various types of prior art collapsible enclosures and shelters have been used for a wide range of outdoor applications such as camping, hunting, and storage. For instance, conventional collapsible tents tend to be very lightweight and have long been used by campers, hunters, and hikers. Some prior art collapsible enclosures are also designed for use as a hunting blind. Such conventional blinds have different shapes and sizes and are also operable to be either erected or collapsed in a matter of seconds.
Conventional collapsible enclosures and shelters have certain deficiencies. For those that are very light and portable, such structures are also known to lack rigidity when erected. Consequently, these enclosures perform poorly in adverse weather conditions such as high winds, rain, and heavy snow. At the same time, larger conventional enclosures and shelters are known to be heavy and bulky, are difficult for one or two people to quickly erect or collapse, and are difficult for one or two people to manually transport. In particular, larger prior art hunting blinds tend to be constructed of rigid building materials so that the blind is highly weather resistant but difficult for a person to transport without the assistance of a powered vehicle.